Cuando el amor es el final
by MinaMinerva
Summary: -¿Con qué esto es mío? ¡Oh, qué interesante! –Mantenía mi corazón en su mano, la cual ahora estaba formando círculos en el airé. -¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo? Personaje por Lectora.


Hacía un par de meses que él me había encontrado inconsciente en una playa, según su historia.

Yo estoy segura de estar escapando de unos bandidos, de pronto todo se volvió negro y desperté en un cuarto frío, no muy amplío, las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de metal; el pequeño lugar estaba apenas iluminado por un foco amarillento pegado al techo. Mire alrededor. Una mesita pequeña llena de medicamentos, gasas y vendas; un anaquel lleno de frascos con brebajes extraños y gruesos libros, junto con la camilla donde estaba recostada, llenaban todo el espacio.

Me froté los brazos para entrar en calor, tenía puesta una bata de hospital que no me tapaba mucho. ¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunté internamente.

Quise salir de la habitación y buscar a alguien que me explicará donde estaba pero al intentar ponerme de pie y dar el primer paso, caí estrepitosamente sobre la mesita, provocando que muchas cosas se dispersaran por el suelo, algo no estaba bien, mis pies no me respondían.

– Veo que alguien por fin despertó – Un hombre alto, de tez morena y cabellos negros estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Vestía unos jeans azules con una sudadera amarilla con mangas negras y un sombrero moteado. El desconocido me intrigó un poco pero había algo más importante ¿por qué no podía ponerme de pie?

Llena de pánico y sin siquiera prestar atención al joven, miré mis piernas y las froté fuertemente con mis manos, mi temor aumentó al descubrir que no podía sentir nada. – Mis piernas, yo… no puedo caminar, no siento nada —Confesé llena de terror.

–Um… señorita, no debería intentar ponerse de pie tan pronto, su cuerpo no lo soportará – Mi extraño amigo se acercó hacía mi y lentamente pero con firmeza me cargó con ambos brazos y me dejó sobre la cama. – Es normal que no pueda mover sus piernas por ahora, señorita, así que deberá quedarse quieta por unos días. Si no le molesta me gustaría que me explique unas cuantas cosas.

La temperatura continuaba bajando, al menos a mi parecer, así que me tapé con la frazada que había en la cama y asentí enérgicamente a mi acompañante – Muy bien, hablemos, yo también tengo algunas preguntas, señor.

El joven se acomodó junto a mis pies y me miró fijamente a los ojos, durante unos momentos que a mí me parecieron siglos. –Muy bien, primeramente ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?—Después de esa mirada tan intensa ¿preguntaba eso? Creí que preguntaría por algo más importante como la ubicación de un tesoro o el hogar de una persona importante e influyente. Suspiré antes de responderle.

Otra vez me volvió a mirar de una manera tan intensa, como esperando ver a través de mi alma para asegurase de que no estaba mintiendo. Después de un largo rato conversando, llegamos a las siguientes conclusiones: Yo estaba en un submarino que era propiedad de los piratas Heart, cuyo capitán, Trafalgar Law, estaba frente a mí. Al parecer caí de un peñasco y fui arrastrada por las olas hasta la orilla y fue ahí donde el señor Law me encontró, dice que su tripulación no quiso irse y dejar a una mujer malherida a su suerte y por esa razón me llevó con él. No estoy segura que tanta verdad hay detrás de eso, pero por el momento sólo puedo agradecer a mi salvador. El señor Law me dijo que mi estancia y cuidados no serían gratis, en cuanto esté en mejores condiciones deberé trabajar como personal de la tripulación. No me molesta en absoluto, eh trabajado para restaurantes, hoteles, uno que otro bar, así que trabajar con piratas no debe ser diferente.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que recobré el conocimiento y hablé con el señor Law, todos los días, sin falta, venía a verme y revisar que estuviera bien. Cuando tenía un poco de tiempo se quedaba conmigo y charlábamos sobre diferentes temas, aunque no lo pareciera, me encantaba leer, tal vez no había estudiado nada pero sabía un poco de todo. Odio a las personas ignorantes que no intentan superarse, así que nunca quise ser como ellas.

Hoy cuando me he despertado, al estirarme noté que puedo mover un poco las piernas, eso me ha alegrado demasiado. Toda la mañana eh estado moviendo mis extremidades para lograr caminar normalmente.

El señor Law ha entrado a mi habitación en el momento justo en el que estoy dando mi tercer paso pero algo falló y tropecé, si no hubiera sido por él, que me sostuvo con un fuerte abrazo, el golpe hubiera sido doloroso. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que no podías forzar tu cuerpo. – Me recriminó.

–Pero puedo mover las piernas, toda la mañana lo he hecho, así que pensé que podía caminar un poco—Intenté convencerle de que había mejorado, pero hasta yo podía admitir que había sonado como una niña pequeña a la que había sorprendido haciendo una travesura e intentaba excusarse. –Déjame revisarte, tal vez necesitas hacer unos ejercicios antes de intentar ponerte de pie –

El señor Law, realmente era muy joven, calculaba que tendría uno o dos años más que yo pero yo le decía señor en el afán de ser tan educada como él, que me llamaba señorita; destapo mis piernas y con delicadeza tomó una y comenzó a palparla, buscando indicios de algún problema muscular, frotando aquí y allá, todo con fines médicos, pero algo en mi estaba extraño. Podía sentir cada detalle de sus amplias manos, el largo de sus dedos, el tacto frío de su piel, todas esas sensaciones eran absorbidas por cada poro de mi piel y viajaban directamente a mi cerebro haciéndome sentir una descarga eléctrica en cada roce de sus manos ¿Desde cuándo el señor Law me hacía sentir eso? No, esto está mal, me recriminé mentalmente, él me había salvado y yo estaba malinterpretando todo, no quería pensar en eso pero mi inconsciente me traicionaba y no podía evitarlo.

¿Y sí se dio cuenta? Esa aterradora idea alejo de mí cualquier otra sensación ¿qué hago si notó lo que me producen sus manos? No, sería tan vergonzoso que preferiría morir. Levante la mirada y fue entonces cuando pude apreciar a detalle el rostro de mi médico. Su rostro era delgado, su mentón era anguloso, su piel bronceada, dejaba ver que debajo de las huellas del sol era blanca, como un copo de nieve que cae al suelo y se niega a perder su pureza, todo en perfecta armonía con sus pequeños ojos grises, un color tan sólido que increíblemente pude imaginar cómo sería un choque con el acero de sus ojos. Alguna vez escuché que los ojos son la ventana del alma, de ser ése el caso, los ojos que tenía frente a mí me hablaban de un hombre decidido, tan fuerte y tan misterioso a la vez.

En ese momento entendí perfectamente a aquellos filósofos y pensadores que se pasaban días, meses, inclusive años sin poder dormir por la gran incógnita que tenían, intentando con tanto afán encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas y quitar el manto de lo imposible a sus sueños, en ése momento sentí que una vida no me alcanzaría para develar el misterio que era ese hombre y extrañamente sentí encogerse mi corazón.

Es imposible que suceda, no soy médico ni sé del cuerpo humano, pero sé que es imposible que un órgano se encoja, y aunque sabía que era absurdo, ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho. Ese dolor que me atravesaba, que me impedía respirar, que me nublaba la vista y que inevitablemente hacía que mis ojos se inundarán.

-¿Te duele?—Su sola voz me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza -¿Estas bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

-No… Me duele—Era verdad, no mentía, me dolía, no la pierna que él aún sostenía, me dolía el pecho y no podía ocultarlo.

-¿Te duele si te toco aquí?—presionó la parte interna de mi pierna. -¿Dime donde te duele?

-No me duele ahí, me duele el pecho, me duele el corazón -¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No quiero decirle, no quiero que sepa pero no puedo detener mis palabras, mi cuerpo actúa sin preguntarle a la razón, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar ¿Y sí me echa? O peor aún ¿Y si me rechaza?

-¿El corazón? Eso puede ser grave, tendré que echar un vistazo.

Mientras pensaba que ver dicho órgano era imposible, él sólo se puso de pie y sólo pude escuchar algo como_ Room _ y al instante tenía en la mano lo que parecía ser un corazón cubierto de una especie de cosa gelatinosa. Levantó la mano a la altura de su cara, para poder observar mejor lo que sostenía en ella. La escena era un poco perturbadora, no todos los días podías ver a alguien con algo tan aterrador en la mano. No aterrador por ser un órgano que, normalmente va dentro de nuestro cuerpo, aterrador en el sentido de todo lo que nuestro corazón puede guardar, sentimientos, sueños, emociones, miedos.

-No veo nada malo en tu corazón, todo parece normal— Sus palabras me causaron desconcierto. No había reparado en el hecho de que sostenía un órgano en la mano ¿Era mío? ¿Pero cuándo? -¿Mi corazón?—Dije con un hilo de voz y rápidamente desvié mi mirada hacía mi pecho, efectivamente, donde se supone que iba mi corazón había un hueco cuadrangular. Mis ojos regresaron al hombre frente a mí que sonreía tétricamente al ver mi reacción. Supongo que yo también me habría reído en su situación, reparé en cada detalle de él pero no noté mi propio corazón.

–¿Sorprendida?— Él parecía tan divertido que sí tuve miedo o desconcierto su sonrisa alejo cualquier sentimiento. – ¿Alguna vez pensaste ver esto fuera de tu cuerpo? –Dijo mientras me mostraba lo que sostenía en la mano. -¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?

-Me parece divertido ver mi corazón pero me parece extraordinario verlo en tu mano – Mis palabras brotaron sin pensar, quizá por la ligereza que sentía en mi pecho, quizá porque ahora ya no tenía nada que temer, quizá mi buen juicio me había abandonado.

Los ojos de mi acompañante mostraron una sorpresa que fue rápidamente disimulada.

–Normalmente las personas entran en pánico cuando hago esto ¿Qué es lo que te parece extraordinario? – Tal vez el señor Law haya hecho esto muchas veces, pero por su pregunta, nadie le había dado una respuesta tan interesante como la mía.

¿Qué me parece extraordinario? ¿Y todavía lo pregunta? Es como si pidieran al cielo explicar por qué es azul. ¿Acaso el mar sabe por qué es tan extenso? En este mundo hay preguntas que por más que busquemos no tiene respuesta y esa era una de ellas.

¿Alguna vez has intentado describir el arcoíris a un ciego? Intentar explicarle lo que es el cielo, lo alto que esta sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo que es la lluvia y la sombra que las nubes proyectan sobre nosotros, el agua que cae como una cortina de diamantes sobre la tierra, que sedienta, absorbe todo para dar vida a las plantas que adornan nuestra vista. Explicar el hecho de que aunque llueve también sale el sol, que sus rayos de oro atraviesa las gotas de lluvia descomponiendo la luz en siete hermosos colores ¿Cómo le explicas los colores a alguien que nunca los ha visto? Es imposible ¿Cierto? Así de imposible es para mí explicarle a este hombre por qué me parece extraordinario.

–Es extraordinario porque justamente estaba pensando que ése corazón –Hice una pausa para señalarlo con mi mano -Mi corazón, debía estar contigo. Ahora es tuyo —Finalicé sin un ápice de duda, sin vacilar y con la convicción de alguien que se entrega al destino sabiendo que no hay marcha atrás.

Al parecer mis palabras fueron totalmente inesperadas pues el rostro del señor Law se tensó por unos momentos, microsegundos que para mi duraron años. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Algo que probablemente no me gustaría se aproximaba.

-¿Con qué esto es mío? ¡Oh, qué interesante! –Mantenía mi corazón en su mano, la cual ahora estaba formando círculos en el airé. -¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo? Esa era una buena pregunta, una de la cual yo no tenía respuesta. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, intentando pensar desde cuándo pero fue inútil. Suspire y abrí los ojos. Encontré delante de mí esos ojos grises pero había algo diferente en ellos. Una chispa de diversión, aunque su rostro mantenía la seriedad que lo caracteriza, sus ojos estaban sonriendo.

–No lo sé, tampoco me importa saberlo. Pero es un hecho – Mi respuesta quizá era un poco tonta, pero era lo que sentía. A estas alturas del camino no había marcha atrás, así que sólo deje salir los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir. Requerí de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sostener la mirada del capitán, realmente sabía cómo intimidar a las personas, pero no iba a vacilar ahora.

Él sonrió abiertamente. –Había escuchado la frase: Te ofrezco mi corazón pero, permítame decirle señorita, que es usted muy literal. Sin embargo este tipo de cosas a mi no me sirven, no las necesito y cuando no necesito algo me deshago de él. ¿Qué debo hacer en este caso? –Era obvio que me estaba poniendo a prueba pero definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esta situación, mientras yo me sentía en medio de la inmensidad siendo arrastrada por un huracán. No sabía qué hacer o a donde huir aunque la verdad era que estaba disfrutando de todo eso. No malinterpreten, no soy masoquista o algo por el estilo, disfrutaba ver que ese hombre que siempre se mostraba tan serio y estoico estaba sonriendo, disfrutando como un pequeño niño que tiene un juguete nuevo. Tal vez yo era el juguete pero en ese momento no importaba mucho.

–Haz lo que quieras, te dije que era tuyo. Si quieres conservarlo o…-Mi voz tembló un poco. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si estaba punto de decir algo que preferiría omitir? –O si no te sirve, sí quieres deshacerte de él, no importa. Yo he hecho mi parte, me arrojé al vacío aunque sabía que saltar no aseguraba que encontraría lo que buscaba...

–Oh, qué señorita tan intrépida. Desgraciadamente no tengo la intención de conservar tu preciado regalo…-Una sonrisa tétrica llenaba su rostro, el concepto de diversión que él tenía era muy diferente al de las personas normales. El capitán comenzó a estrujar mi corazón y al hacerlo un dolor muy grande atravesó mi vacío pecho, el aire escapo de mis pulmones y no pude hacer más que curvarme del dolor, apretando con mis manos el lugar donde debía ir mi corazón. Poco a poco el aire comenzó a escapar de mis pulmones, mi vista se comenzó a nublar y no supe nada más.

-0-

Bueno, aquí con ésta nueva historia sobre Law, espero que les agradé.

Cualquier comentario, abucheo o amenaza de muerte será bien recibido xD

Gracias por leer.

Mina :D


End file.
